The present invention relates to a coupling which may be characterized as a quick connect coupling in the sense that the parts to be joined together may be secured to one another by a simple axial movement in which a male member is inserted in a female member having associated therewith a plurality of fingers which become resiliently displaced outwardly from the axis as the male member is inserted and which snap in place to engage a shoulder of the male member upon its complete insertion. One such coupling is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,637,640 which is assigned to the assignee of the present invention. In order to disengage the male member from the female member of the above-identified prior art coupling, it is necessary to provide some type of tool which will bias the fingers outwardly of the axis in order to release them from the shoulder. Other prior art couplings of this general type include a sleeve or unlocking ring as a part of the coupling itself. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,647,082 (assigned to the assignee of the present invention) which utilizes a release sleeve 62 slideably moveable to engage and release the fingers 74. Both of the above-identified patents are incorporated herein by reference.